


Three Weeks

by Bittodeath



Series: Packs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Claiming Bites, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I forgot to Tag the smut, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Karasuno Family, Kind of accidental but also kind of not, Knotting, Like in a public place, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Painful Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sensation Play, Sex Games, Side-pairings - Freeform, Snow, Snow Sex, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but there's actually no one, implied Daichi/Yamaguchi, implied Ukai/Sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: The Karasuno pack receives some news from their pack-leader: they will welcome two other pack younglings and their leaders for three weeks, Fukurodani and Nekoma. It is the perfect occasion to learn and grow!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter make me feel like I should address Tsukishima. But later.  
> Also Suga is a little shit and I love writing him.

They were all sitting in the main room of the den, having stopped their games to listen attentively to Ukai.

“You have to be wondering why I gathered you today”, Ukai said, though it seemed to be only for the younglings. “I have organized a meeting with two packs from the neighbourhood. Akiteru and Saeko will go to another den with the youngest. However, all of you who have presented will stay here and spend three months with other young ones. The goal is to get you familiar with people outside of the pack, find eventual mates, and learn more about your dynamics.”

Hinata was grinning widely and Ukai frowned.

“Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi, you will go with Akiteru and Saeko since you haven’t presented yet.”

Tsukishima snickered and the two boys glared at him. Ukai turned his attention to Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi, since you haven’t gone through your first heat yet, I’d rather have you stay with them.”

The Omega nodded, and Ukai beckoned Sugawara closer. The young Omega rose from where he was sitting, kneeling in front of his pack-leader.

“As a future pack-leader, you should take this occasion to learn as much as you can, especially concerning Alphas since you’ll have to deal with them.” Sugawara nodded. “However, from what I gathered, none of the Fukurodani and Nekoma packs is an Omega-leader – which isn’t surprising, there are not that many of them.” Ukai smiled, ruffling Sugawara’s hair. “Don’t worry, though. It seems there is a young future Omega-leader in the Shiratorizawa pack. You have my permission to go and visit him.”

Ukai looked at his pack: the presented young ones had already formed quite a sturdy dynamic, and he wasn’t worried about them. They were still young enough that there shouldn’t be any trouble with having several Alphas in the same den – though he couldn’t be sure, Tanaka and Narita had never really threatened Daichi’s position as a future pack-leader. From his behaviour, it was obvious Tanaka intended to Mate with Ennoshita, and the Beta seemed receptive to his not-so-subtle courting. And, well, as much as they tried to hide it, Narita had already formed a Bond with his Beta Mate, Kinnoshita. He wasn’t going to scold them for that, he knew they were responsible and had taken a decision after a long reflexion. They had always been together, after all, it was only a logical development.

Though Tsukishima hadn’t really found a place yet, Ukai wasn’t worried for him. The Beta had his head on his shoulders and despite his behaviour, he deeply cared for the young Yamaguchi, who having just presented didn’t know yet what to do. Kiyoko didn’t speak much, except with Takeda, but he knew the Omega intended to find another Alpha – and more probably a female one. Not that she didn’t like Daichi, but male Alphas seemed to be a bit overwhelming for her. Michimiya had never looked elsewhere than at Daichi, and the young Alpha seemed quite content at the attention, already taking care of her like a true Alpha-leader. Asahi had made quite clear that, as a Beta, he had chosen Daichi as his Alpha. The one who worried him the most, in the end, was Nishinoya.

It was obvious the small Omega really liked Asahi, but the soft Beta didn’t seem to be enough for him and his never-ending energy. Daichi was taking care of the situation for the moment, but Nishinoya didn’t seem inclined to stay and become part of his pack. He wasn’t a Solitary Omega, that much was sure, but it meant he had to meet with other people to find his pack. He was sure the gathering with Nekoma and Fukurodani would help.

“When are they supposed to arrive?” Daichi asked, casting worried glances to his pack-mates, probably worried at the perspective of having other Alphas near his mates.  
“This week-end. Now make sure everything is ready to welcome them.”

The younglings quickly dispersed, leaving only Sugawara who was chewing on his lips.

“What is it?” Ukai asked, scooting closer.  
“I am worried about Daichi”, he answered. “He has never been in contact with other Alphas than Tanaka and Narita, who never threatened his authority. I think he… doesn’t realize how strong his instincts can be.”  
“That’s for him to deal with, that’s exactly why we’re having this gathering.”

Sugawara shook his head.

“That’s not it. He already is really possessive and protective over me, and I am worried about his reaction if I were to mate with an Alpha in either of those packs. I may be a leader, but I’m not strong enough to fight him. And I wouldn’t want him to fight them over me.”

Ukai nodded, thinking for a moment.

“I can’t really give you any advice, I have almost never been in contact with Omega-leaders. But like I said, there is this Omega in Shiratorizawa whom you should contact, and Fukurodani is an Omega-pack. Maybe Takeyuki will be able to give you some advice.” He chewed on his lips and added: “Do not be afraid to oppose Daichi. Omegas don’t have the same physical force as Betas or Alphas, but protective Omegas are scary.” He smiled. “You can’t remember it because you were too small, but when Daichi’s Omega mother brought him here so my grand-father would take him in his pack, there had been a feud with another Alpha – Daichi’s supposed father. Now you would have expected my grand-father to be the one to fight the Alpha, because he was accepting him in his pack…”  
“But it was Daichi’s mother who fought him, is that it?” Sugawara said. “It’s not that difficult to imagine, actually. Fighting an Alpha doesn’t seem as scary if it is to protect my pack or my pups.”  
“That’s the instinct of a leader, yeah”, Ukai replied, ruffling his hair. “I’d let no one hurt my pack, not only because it is my duty, but also because… how do I say it…”  
“You love your pack.”  
“That’s one way to put it, yes”, Ukai chuckled. “When you accept a youngling in your pack, you create a bond with them. They become _your_ pup, even if you haven’t fathered them or gave birth to them.” He smiled at Sugawara. “Of course it’s a bit different when an Alpha transmitted his pack to another like my grand-father did, I’m not much older than you, and since you are all about to leave the pack, our bond is slowly fading.”  
“I didn’t know bonds faded”, Sugawara murmured.  
“Bond is a word that encloses a lot of different relationships. You bond with your pack. You bond with your mates. You bond with younglings. Even solitaries have bonds. The more you spend time with someone, the stronger the bond.”  
“Is it possible to bond with someone you hate then?”

Ukai nodded vigorously.

“Oh yes, it’s a strong kind of bond, close to the Bond true Mates share.”  
“I heard Mates didn’t survive each other, is it true?”  
“Well, there is nothing biologic in it. However, very often they will die of loneliness. Mates share a bond we cannot fathom.”  
“That’s why you didn’t say a thing to Narita and Kinnoshita”, Sugawara concluded.  
“Exactly. They share something I can’t understand, even as a pack leader, it is not my place to say something, though I’d have preferred they’d wait a bit.”

There was a pause while Sugawara thought about all he had heard, and then he said:

“I understand why you want to keep Yamaguchi away, after all if he were to go in his first heat with all those Alphas around it’d be bad, but Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi haven’t presented yet, there should be no danger.”  
“What, you’ve already forgotten Daichi’s reaction when you presented? One of the Alphas you’ll meet is quite big and brawny, I heard. Now just imagine Hinata or Yachi presenting as Omega, with this Alpha close-by.”  
“And if they present in the meantime?”  
“We’ll see. Three months his quite long, it’ll depend.”

Ukai was about to add something, when his head and Sugawara’s snapped around at the new scent in the room. Yamaguchi was standing nearby, fidgeting.

“Five days”, Sugawara said, before turning to Ukai. “He’s got five days until his first heat. He should stay around.”  
“Definitely.”  
“And I don’t think it will be a strong heat. We should… Yamaguchi, are you alright?” Sugawara said, instinctively opening his arms for him.

Yamaguchi snuggled up to him, trembling and crying silently.

“I’m scared, Suga”, he whispered, “I don’t want an Alpha yet, it’s too much, I can’t…”  
“Hey, hey now, Tadashi, I understand. You have no experience, right?”

The Omega nodded against his shoulder, curled up against him.

“Listen, I have a proposition. How about I spend the beginning of your heat with you, and then if you want to I can find you a trustworthy Alpha? How does that sound?”  
“You’d do that?” Yamaguchi asked through his tears – _those hormones_ , Sugawara almost cursed.  
“Yes, I’d do that”, Sugawara replied. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daichi asked, once he knew about the situation.  
“Two reasons: I want you to take care of yourself, for once, and I want Yamaguchi to seize the opportunity of having several Alphas nearby. It will help him to know what he wants in a mate.”

Daichi huffed and Sugawara chuckled, nuzzling his cheek.

“Stop sulking”, he said, sitting in his lap. “Did you think about what I told you?”

He felt the Alpha tense, but he nodded anyway.

“I’ll follow your advice, if there is an Alpha amongst them I can trust. Ukai told me there were four Alphas. There is one female Alpha amongst them.”  
“I’ve never met a female Alpha”, Sugawara hummed, “I heard they are particularly fierce and hot-blooded.”  
“Ukai told me that was just a rumour, he met some and they were all different.”

The Omega laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder, biting his lips.

“Daichi”, he finally said, “you do realize I’ll take this opportunity to have other Alphas, right?”

Daichi tensed under him and sighed, closing his eyes.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t. But it’s not my role to tell you what to do, no matter how much I love you.”  
“I love you too, Daichi. It has nothing to do with that.”  
“I know”, the Alpha whined, burying his face in the crook of his neck, “but I still don’t want to share you with another Alpha. I don’t want to let you go, I want…”

Sugawara was gently rubbing his scalp – there was nothing much to say, after all. There natures were different. He noted to ask the other Omega-leader in Shiratorizawa about that when they’d meet.

After that, they were all very busy with preparing the den for their guests, Yamaguchi growing restless as his heat came closer and closer. But no matter how much he grumbled about it, Tsukishima spent most of his time cuddling him, reassuring him. Sugawara couldn’t help but smile: they all knew the Beta wasn’t fond of physical contact, still he took it on him to reassure his Omega friend and let him know he’d be safe. Sugawara didn’t ask him why he wasn’t the one helping Yamaguchi through his heat, it wasn’t his to ask, but whatever the reason was it was enough for Yamaguchi to accept it.

 

“Don’t worry”, Sugawara murmured to Yamaguchi, wiping his brow, “it’ll be alright.”

The young Omega’s heat had broken out in the middle of the night, while he was sleeping against Sugawara. As the older Omega had supposed, it wasn’t a strong heat, at least it wasn’t enough to turn Yamaguchi mad, nor to make him beg for an Alpha when he had a willing Omega with him. It was, however, enough to make him burn, and to turn feverish eyes to Sugawara who gently kissed his lips.

“I feel weird”, he whined against his skin, “Suga I-”  
“Relax, Tadashi. Let me help you”, Sugawara whispered sweetly, helping him out of his clothes.

Yamaguchi was trembling under him, blushing hard under his gaze, breathing sharply at each brush of Sugawara’s fingers. Sugawara was glad he had been conscious of his limits and refused Alphas when barely a brush from an Omega already had him so close. The scent and strong presence of an Alpha would have been too much.

“Will it hurt?” he asked in a soft voice, fingers tightening on Sugawara’s biceps.  
“Not with me, it won’t”, the Omega assured him, fingers sliding inside his thigh to the parcel of skin already covered in slick. “I’ll make it really good for you”, he murmured, pushing a finger in him easily and watching his pupils blow wide, his whole body sagging under the force of his orgasm. Sugawara chuckled, nuzzling his scent glands as the younger Omega wrapped his arms around him. “See? You are so on edge, Tadashi”, he murmured, kissing his skin. “Shall I go on or do you want to stop for now?”

Yamaguchi gulped, parting his legs a bit wider around him.

“A bit more, please”, he whispered shyly, moaning when Sugawara gently slid his fingers in and out, slow and careful. It was easy and simple, and he quickly relaxed, humming and the touch. His scent indicated a blissful Omega, and Sugawara couldn’t help but feel proud. “More”, Yamaguchi said, his eyes close, rocking on Sugawara’s fingers.  
“As you wish”, Sugawara answered, shedding his own clothes to enter his mate, teeth nibbling idly on Yamaguchi’s throat. “I’m not as big as an Alpha”, he sighed against his skin, “but I still know how to make you feel good”, he said, thrusting his hips slowly to let Yamaguchi get used to the foreign sensation and the new stretch. “ _Tadashi_ ”, he moaned, “baby, come for me”, he murmured, the young Omega tensing under him as he released.  
“Suga”, he called in a breathy voice, a soft smile on his lips. “That was good.”

Sugawara smiled and booped their noses, before pulling out and lying beside him, rubbing himself to completion.

 

“So tell me, Tadashi, how do you feel about having an Alpha?”

Yamaguchi blushed, averting his eyes.

“I… I’d like to, yes.”  
“How about I go meet them and see what we have? If there is one whom I think would be suitable for you, I’ll just bring him here. You should sleep in the meanwhile.”

The young Omega yawned and nodded.

“I trust you, Suga.”

 

Yamaguchi was sleeping peacefully when Sugawara exited the room, a smug smile on his lips. He knew his own scent was already difficult to handle for Alphas, but his own scent mixed with the scent of an Omega in heat? He would definitely drive them mad and that was the kind of first impression he wanted. He took a shower and changed his clothes, eating a bit before going on with his mission. He made his way to the garden, where he could hear them all discussing as they arrived. He found the Alphas almost immediately, since they were the firsts to rise their heads at his arrival. He chuckled and waved at them. One of them was the female Alpha he had heard about; she had reddish-brown hair and eyes the same colour, with a gentle smile – but just seeing her standing as she did between three Alphas was enough to give away her status. Next to her stood another Alpha with dirty-blond hair, who seemed utterly bored. An Omega ran to them and he stored their names in his mind for later use – Yukie and Konoha.

His attention focused on the two remaining Alphas, who were obviously good friends judging by how they were all over each other, and it seemed, trying to drag Daichi in their antics. He walked up to them, sizing them up as he stopped by them. The first had dark hair styled in a barely credible way, and warm amber eyes with a grin. He was tall and lean, with an earthy scent that made Sugawara’s heart pound. Though he seemed to be a good and gentle Alpha, he seemed to be a teaser – this impression was definitely confirmed when the newly-arrived Alpha kept poking at Daichi though the other had barely contained his growl. A behaviour Yamaguchi was still too inexperienced to appreciate to its fullest.

“Hello”, he said with a smile, leaning towards the second Alpha who was staring at him with his eyes wide open. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, pleased to meet you”, he purred sweetly at the Alpha.

He was tall and muscular, so typically Alpha it made Sugawara’s skin tingle, with gentle, astounded golden-eyes, and owlish black and white hair. It was not hard to see he was a good, caring Alpha who’d be able to take good care of Yamaguchi.

“I- I’m Bokuto”, he answered, gulping, his eyes fixed on him. “Bokuto Koutarou. And this is Kuroo Tetsurou”, he added, pointing to the second Alpha.  
“Nice to meet you”, Kuroo answered.

He could feel Daichi’s eyes in his back, still he smiled even more and leaned a bit against Bokuto.

“May I talk with you, Bokuto?” he said, taking his arm and slowly pulling him away.  
“O-Okay”, the Alpha answered, already dizzied by the mix of scents on his skin.

They took a few steps, Sugawara still hanging onto his arm.

“You see, I have a little problem, and I thought maybe a strong Alpha like you could help me?”  
“Y-Yes of course!”  
“My friend is going through his first heat right now and I was with him, but he wants an Alpha and I’m afraid he has… little experience.”

Bokuto gulped audibly and Sugawara knew he was hooked.

“Do you think you could help him?” he simpered, his hands flat on Bokuto’s chest, fluttering his eyelashes to him. “I really don’t have enough stamina to help him anymore” – _wow, beautiful white lie, Suga_ , he congratulated himself, “and you seemed to be reliable.”

Bokuto turned beet red and puffed his chest in pride and Sugawara had to hold back a chuckle at the sight.

“Of course, Sugawara, whatever you need!”  
“Thank you, Bokuto, I am really grateful”, he said, taking his hand and now guiding him through the Omega part of the den, to Yamaguchi’s room. He could tell the young Omega had awoken and would soon be hit by another wave. “Take good care of him, okay?” he added with a smile as he opened the door. “I trust you, Bokuto.”

And he pushed the Alpha into the room, closing the door behind him, a satisfied smile on his lips. These three weeks were going to be very, very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tries his best.  
> And Bokuto messed up.  
> But maybe not for everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of unexpected things in this chapter.

Bokuto stopped breathing as soon as he stepped into the room. First because the Omega smell was strong enough to make him dizzy, second because the young man lying on the bed in front of him was very beautiful and smiling softly. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, eyes roaming over the lean body of the Omega. He was deprived of clothes, his pale, slightly flushed skin covered in freckles catching his eyes, dark hair entangled and eyes staring back. He was covered up to his hips, but the sheet was hugging his body close and made him even more erotic.

“Hello”, Bokuto said, trying to soften his voice not to frighten the young Omega. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou. I’ve come to help you.”

The Omega stretched, his body on display, and Bokuto gulped. Standing was getting increasingly harder as his head started to spin with the smell and he just wanted to rapture him.

“So Sugawara sent you to take care of me?” Yamaguchi hummed. “I’m Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Slowly, Yamaguchi sat up. His heart was beating like crazy, but watching the troubled, entranced face of the Alpha as he reacted to his every move was fascinating. He pushed back the covers, his fingers slightly trembling as he did so, Bokuto’s eyes burning his skin. Suddenly, a warm hand was covering his, and the Alpha was kneeling beside him.

“You don’t have to be afraid”, Bokuto said. “I will not hurt you, I’m only here to help you. Make you feel better through the next peaks.”

Yamaguchi gulped and nodded. What frightened him the most was the desire creeping and crawling in his body, licking at his toes and slowly making its way up. He wanted Bokuto. He wanted him closer, he wanted him inside – he wanted to belong to him, to feel the mark of teeth on his skin, to be claimed. That his body was ready to surrender to a stranger sure made him shiver. Bokuto’s fingers lightly traced up his arms, and his neck, his cheeks, coaxing Yamaguchi into leaning forward for a kiss.

“You should… shed your clothes”, the Omega said, looking away.

Bokuto smiled, his palm against Yamaguchi’s cheek as he stared into his eyes.

“Not for what I’ve in mind for you”, he murmured, and having the Omega allowing him to touch him was making moving a bit easier, his nature now able to take over.

Slowly, he moved to the bed, Yamaguchi watching him intently – and squeaking when he pushed on his ankles to expose him and the maddening slickness slowly dripping down his thighs.

“Fuck”, the Alpha whispered, “I’m one lucky Alpha.” He looked up. “Tell me, _Tadashi_ , tell me everything you like.”

Yamaguchi blushed at the sight of the Alpha kneeling between his legs and staring at his body that would soon writhe in pleasure. He was about to answer when his voice strangled on a cry before he could process what was happening. Bokuto was holding his thighs in an iron-grip, lapping eagerly at his entrance and feeling Yamaguchi pant and wiggle under him, the pleasure too much to process. The Alpha moaned when the Omega gripped his hair tightly, trying to roll his hips against him on instinct and unable to do so as Bokuto held him down.

“Alpha”, Yamaguchi cried out, stop, please, it’s too much, I can’t-”

His voice broke as he came, his fingers painfully tight in Bokuto’s hair. The Alpha seemed very pleased with his work, crawling up to look at the gasping Omega under him. _Instincts are a funny thing_ , Bokuto thought, _he is not part of my pack and yet I’d protect him at the cost of my life._ His fingers brushed Yamaguchi’s hair from his forehead, smiling softly as the Omega came down. It wasn’t enough, he knew it just from his smell, but he couldn’t resist the desire to play with such a sensitive Omega – an Omega who had never been with an Alpha. The thought alone stirred something in his stomach, a warm, satisfied feeling of possession. He shook his head to clear his thoughts: no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t claim Yamaguchi.

“Bokuto”, he called softly, “why are you staring at me?”  
“Because you’re beautiful, Tadashi, and right now I really want to claim you…” he answered, teeth grazing his collarbones before nuzzling his scent glands. His palms felt clammy, he _wanted_ the Omega sprawled under him. He breathed hot air against his neck, feeling him shiver. “God if I didn’t know young Omegas take contraceptive pills I’d fill you with my pups, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi’s breath hitched, Bokuto’s words appealing to his heat instinct – the one telling him to accept the Alpha and breed.

“Well I really want you to try”, he said, his voice strained – and maybe the feeling of the warm Alpha looming over him was helping it.

Bokuto gasped softly, his control wearing down, his fingers already fumbling with his clothes to take them off. He was glad Yamaguchi’s heat wasn’t enough to make him go wanton – he wanted him to remember every move, every parcel of skin against skin, every lazy kiss, every thrust of his fingers to stretch him a bit more. He groaned when the Omega tentatively closed his fingers around his girth, his hips automatically pushing in his touch for _more_.

“Will it really fit?” he asked, gulping.  
“Yes”, Bokuto gasped, “don’t worry about this, it will fill you just right. Hold onto me”, he added, lining up with him.

Yamaguchi grabbed his shoulders, his tight grip almost painful, his breathing ragged with both excitation and worry. Ever so slowly, the Alpha pushed in, pausing once the head was in and watching the Omega struggle to catch his breath. All his muscles were quivering with the intensity of his will to hold back for Yamaguchi’s sake.

“More”, Yamaguchi moaned, “Bokuto, give me more!”

The pleading voice of the Omega made his control snap and suddenly he was in to the hilt, Yamaguchi crying and gasping in pleasure under him, tightening convulsively around his cock. He was holding his hips tightly, too tightly perhaps – and maybe it was the increasingly addictive scent of the Omega that got to him, or he simply wasn’t strong enough, though he would have sworn Yamaguchi hadn’t reached his peak yet. He drew out and pushed in brutally, Yamaguchi jolting with the violence of his thrust, his mouth hanging open on a silent cry of pleasure and only letting out rushed pants. The Alpha forced himself to pull out slower, to take his time to stimulate the already over-sensitive Omega, until Yamaguchi locked his ankles over the small of his back to pull him in forcefully.

The little Omega opened his eyes and stared at him in the eyes, strangely lucid, his hands flailing around before grabbing Bokuto’s face.

“Alpha”, he said, his voice hoarse, “ _fuck me_.”

Bokuto growled, loud enough that the sound bounced back on the walls and came back to him, pulled out and flipped Yamaguchi over. The Omega whined, his face buried in his pillow, his hips raised high by Bokuto’s arm, and the Alpha sunk back in. Yamaguchi was amazingly warm, all around him, his scent filling his nose and directing all his thoughts to him. He was asking for his attention, all his attention. Parasite thoughts burst into flames in his mind, leaving only Yamaguchi and the pleasant but strenuous task of pleasuring him. His instincts took over – they knew how to do this. His short, quick and powerful thrusts were driving Yamaguchi crazy, but his cries were only a distant fact. There was only the satisfaction of being buried deep in a compliant body, bending to his will and jerking to his moves.

The Omega came first, practically knocking over the both of them, forcing Bokuto to hold him tight, draping his whole, larger body around him. His body was still shaking when the Alpha felt his knot flare, stretching him and locking them together. He was vaguely conscious of bending towards Yamaguchi’s neck, but he was out of it almost immediately.

When Bokuto came back to his senses, he first realized he was very warm – until he saw Yamaguchi’s body still held close against his. Slowly, he pulled out of the sleeping Omega, grabbing a wet cloth left there, probably by Sugawara, to clean them up. He froze, his heart stilling in his chest, when his eyes fell on Yamaguchi’s throat. There, the Omega disclosed a very bright, red and still bleeding a bit mark. Teeth marks. He tried to force himself to calm down – as far as he knew, this wasn’t a Bond, which required full consciousness and agreement on both parties. _But it is still a bond. I can’t believe I fucking claimed him_. He knew that as an Alpha, he had the right to mark Yamaguchi as one of his mates – but he also knew it wasn’t usually done without the Omega’s consent, or his Alpha if he had another one. Now he just had to hope Ukai and Daichi, as Yamaguchi’s rightful Alphas, wouldn’t decide to rip his heart out. This would suck.

Slowly, he bent down to sniff at the small Omega: the heat scent had subsided, but now he reeked of Bokuto’s scent. More than what only sex would have done. He was definitely fucked. Now the best course of action was probably to come out clean to the two Alphas, not like he could hide it anyway, and find some kind of solution with them. He was a grown-man; he could handle himself. Gently, he shook Yamaguchi to wake him up.

“Hey, Tadashi, I need to go outside for a bit. You sleep more, okay?”

The Omega barely nodded, dead tired, and went back to sleep. Bokuto quickly found his clothes and put them on, hoping to find Ukai and Daichi quickly. What found him first, however, was a smiling and bouncing Sugawara. Bokuto winced at the idea that he had failed the Omega. Sugawara’s smile quickly disappeared when he stepped closer and smelt Yamaguchi on him, in a way he shouldn’t have. The pretty Omega barrelled down and slammed him against the wall, his fist bunching up his shirt, and Bokuto didn’t protest, though his dominant instinct told him to control Sugawara.

“What have you done?” the silver-head growled menacingly, showing off his teeth in a snarl.  
“I- I fucked up, Sugawara. I didn’t mean to, but I marked Yamaguchi. Please, lead me to your pack-leader so I can explain the situation to him.”

His voice was steady, much more than he thought it would be. Akaashi would have been pleasantly surprised if he had seen him. Well, maybe not so much if he knew _why_ he was like this. Sugawara released him and stared at him.

“Come with me”, he finally said, before leading the Alpha through empty corridors. “Wait here while I explain or they’ll beat you to pulp”, he warned when they arrived in front of a paper screen.

He couldn’t hear what was being said in the room, but he could sense aggressive pheromones – angry Alphas. He kept fidgeting while they talked, until Sugawara’s voice called:

“Come in.”

Gulping, he entered the room where Ukai and Daichi were sitting. Obviously, the pack-leader had been teaching the younger Alpha something before Sugawara barged in. The beautiful Omega was kneeling behind Daichi, his arms looped around his neck, his cheek affectionately pressed against his. He was doing his best to keep the Alpha calm, and Bokuto was grateful for that. The last thing he needed was a duel with Daichi, when they were supposed to fraternize and Kuroo found the other Alpha very hot. Slowly, he knelt down and bent his head, assuming a submissive posture in front of the pack-leader. He knew well he was the one who made a mistake, and both Ukai and Daichi had every right to be angry at him. Biting his lips, he waited for Ukai to talk.

“Bokuto”, the Alpha finally said after a long silence. “Tell me what happened.”  
“I… I lost control, Alpha”, Bokuto answered. “I am deeply sorry for what I did, and will accept any punishment you’ll see fit.”

Ukai smiled softly.

“Are you really sure it is me you should apologize too?” Bokuto stared back without a word. “I think Yamaguchi is the one deserving your apologies”, Ukai said when he realized Bokuto wasn’t reacting. “I know you meant no wrong, I wouldn’t have let you near my pack if you’d been suspicious. But the fact is you marked an Omega without his consent, so you have to apologize to him. And I strictly forbid you to go anywhere near him once this is done. It is the fastest way to make the mark disappear.”  
“Thank you”, Bokuto bubbled, and he realized he was crying only when he tried to speak and jumbled up his words. “I never meant to hurt him, or betray anyone’s trust”, he added as he wiped his tears.  
“I know. Being a young Alpha with an unclaimed virgin Omega in heat is really testing your self-control. This was merely an instinctive reaction, and I know you will not do it again. Now please follow Sugawara and Daichi, they will accompany you while you apologize to Yamaguchi.”

Bokuto nodded and exited the room, Daichi glaring at him. They silently made their way to Yamaguchi’s room, Sugawara knocking at the door before opening. Yamaguchi was sitting on his bed, fingers tracing lightly and inquisitively the teeth mark on his neck. Daichi’s scent spiked when he caught a whiff of the mixed scent on the Omega, almost snarling in want and anger. Bokuto felt Sugawara’s fingers push his back gently and he walked forward, kneeling by Yamaguchi’s feet.

“Please forgive me for marking you, Tadashi”, he said, sour.

He jolted when warm hands held his face and forced him to look up.

“It’s okay”, Yamaguchi answered, a smile on his face. “I was really surprise, but it felt good. Thank you for helping me, Bokuto”, he added, sliding down the bed and hugging the Alpha.

They all turned when they heard the sound of someone running towards them. Soon after, an Omega was standing there, breathtakingly beautiful – and completely out of breath. He had black curly hair and deep-green eyes, with pale skin, delicate features and a slender body. Both Daichi and Sugawara felt their hearts pang at the sight.

“What did you do?!” he asked in a heavily-concerned voice, his eyes taking in the scene. “Oh boy please tell me you didn’t…” The Omega sighed and looked at Daichi. “I’m sorry, Bokuto is… very instinct-driven”, he said, walking forward – and Sugawara caught him eyeing Daichi and couldn’t help winking. “Maybe I can… help?” he said, lightly dropping his voice to a more seductive tone and coming near the Alpha. Sugawara admired the way he lightly tipped his head, in a seemingly natural way – but he was definitely presenting his throat and especially his scent glands to Daichi. “To show our pack’s good will”, he added, leaning forward, his scent more than probably enough to make the Alpha slightly dizzy.

On the ground, Bokuto was still holding Yamaguchi tightly, saying things they couldn’t hear – or rather, didn’t bother to listen to. Daichi smiled back to the alluring, mysterious Omega.

“I’ll keep that in mind”, he said.  
“Just ask for Akaashi”, the Omega lightly drawled, pulling away. “For now, I think your Omega will need you in a few”, he added, eyeing Yamaguchi. “Bokuto, come here”, he added for the second Alpha, who reluctantly let go of the Omega.

Sugawara took a few steps forward, and brushed against Akaashi’s arm, who turned to look at him; Sugawara smiled deviously, catching a gleam in the other Omega’s eyes. Judging from his behaviour around Alphas, he wouldn’t stay in an Alpha-pack. Slowly, his fingers slid down to Akaashi’s hand, who gripped him back firmly. Silently, they walked out of the room, a dejected Bokuto following them and closing the door behind him.

“Maybe I can give you some tips on Daichi” Sugawara finally said, chuckling as they walked down the empty corridors of the den – all the others were outside, learning to know each other.

He found himself suddenly pressed against a wall with a lean body against his and fingers pulling on his hair, and a hot breath on his mouth – Akaashi was looming over him, dark eyes staring at him. Most Alphas didn’t know that Omegas were affected by other Omegas in heat around them. It was a well-kept secret, one Omegas kept fervently to protect themselves. And from Akaashi’s smell and behaviour, Sugawara could easily tell what he wanted. What they both wanted.

“How about you start by giving me some tips on yourself?”

Sugawara’s breathing hitched and he smiled.

“How about I show you instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, or make suggestions! I already have a lot planned for this series, but your participation is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is being his usual little shit. Kuroo is clearly a very dominant and possessive Alpha. And Daichi has no clue what's waiting for him.

Sugawara didn’t really know how they had made their way to his room, considering he was constantly finding himself driven against a wall, Akaashi’s hot breath over his lips, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, at his ears, barely teasing and only riling him up more. But they made it and that was what mattered. Well, almost. Because once again Sugawara was against a wall – or rather, his bedroom’s door – and this time Akaashi’s leg was grinding between his legs, his hands pinned to the wall, the other Omega lapping at his scent glands and making him whine. His sensitivity there hadn’t changed much since Daichi first discovered it. Akaashi chuckled against his neck.

“What is it?”  
“I haven’t even asked for your name, but I really want you to scream mine”, he answered as he ground his thigh against him.  
“Ah _fuck_ \- It’s Sugawara”, he said between two moans, “Sugawara Koushi! Akaashi _stop teasing_.”  
“I see no reason why I should stop”, Akaashi answered with a smile.

A minute later, they were stepping inside, slamming the door shut and pulling on their clothes to tug them off. Sugawara’s scent had impregnated everything around the room – which was usual with Omegas, but his made Akaashi feel like _everything_ was Sugawara.

“C’mon, Akaashi”, Sugawara murmured, fingers gripping his black locks tightly to _finally_ pull him in for a kiss.

The silver-haired Omega was already half-naked, his pale skin sliding under Akaashi’s fingers like white silk. Akaashi curled his arm around his waist and answered his kiss.

“Call me Keiji”, he said in between kisses, “it’s easier to scream.”  
“You seem quite sure of yourself, _Keiji_ ”, Sugawara answered, pulling down his pants and stepping out of them, before leaning closer to brush his lips against Akaashi’s ear, “but if you want to, Koushi is pretty easy to scream as well.”

He distinctively heard Akaashi’s breath hitch and slid his hands under his clothes, against Akaashi’s warm skin. It didn’t take long to get Akaashi stark naked, and before he could react Sugawara had pushed him on the bed, a hand between his thighs spreading the slick over his upper thighs and buttocks. Akaashi was shivering under him, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Being with an Omega with the same status seemed to rile them up even more, making it difficult to resist. He opened his eyes when he heard Sugawara moan loudly, gasping at the sight: the other Omega was fingering himself open on top of him, slick dripping down his thighs and his wrist, his jaw slack and eyes shut tight. If Akaashi had been asked about an embodiment of sin, he would have given this sight.

“Gorgeous”, he murmured, before switching their positions and sliding his fingers in besides Sugawara’s.

The older Omega looked wrecked already, thrusting back on their fingers and whining each time as the other lapped at his scent glands. His eyes snapped open, dark with lust, and Akaashi shivered as Sugawara pulled their hands away and gripped Akaashi’s hips to bring him closer. Akaashi entwined his fingers in Sugawara’s silver locks as he pushed in with a gasp, his fellow Omega easily yielding to the pressure, his back arching off the bed as he took him to the hilt. There was something extremely satisfying in being with another Omega, and even if both of them knew that, it only made the feeling stronger.

Suddenly, Akaashi cried out, almost collapsing on Sugawara, pleasure tingling under his skin. A string of moans and curses fell out of his mouth as he resumed thrusting into him: Sugawara had slipped three fingers inside of him, aiming directly for his soft spot.

“Koushi”, the younger male called, dishevelled and oh so perfect. “Koushi m-more”, he muttered.

Sugawara smirked, gasping, and curled his fingers, loving every jolt of Akaashi’s body against him. His other hand gripped the Omega’s black locks to bring him down and whisper in his ear.

“What do you think would happen if an Alpha were to barge in this room? Mmh?”

Akaashi shivered, spurred on, making Sugawara cry out. He hadn’t been sure Akaashi was weak to dirty talk, but seeing his reaction, it was more than a weakness – he loved it and crumbled, fell apart with every word.

“What about Bokuto? A strong Alpha, uh?” He gave a strong thrust of his fingers, humming in pleasure with Akaashi’s reactions. “He’d fill you up so good…” Softly, he nipped at Akaashi’s scent glands, eliciting more sweet sounds, and a strong scent that would soon drive him made. “Or Kuroo? I bet he’d drive you crazy before taking you…” Akaashi was close, he could tell it, and he wasn’t far either – just not there yet. He twisted his wrist and Akaashi gasped. “But I saw how you eyed Daichi, _Keiji_.” He pulled on Akaashi’s hair to stare into his eyes, drown in pleasure, his parted lip an invitation to kiss him. “I bet you really want to find out how he is, don’t you? How he’d open you up on his fingers and take you apart with his tongue…” Sugawara grinned at Akaashi’s strong shivers. “Let me tell you something about him.” With that, he changed the rhythm of his fingers’ thrusts to something slower and stronger, brushing each time against Akaashi’s prostate. “He’d put you on your hands and knees to mount you like the bitch you are, and he’d fuck you so hard and so good you will not be able to sob anymore” Akaashi’s breath hitched “and _then_ he’d knot you, and you’d take it like a champ, wouldn’t you?” He grinding his fingers harshly against Akaashi _“Wouldn’t you?”_ and suddenly Akaashi was coming inside him with a cry, his fingernails digging red crescent in Sugawara’s skin.

The older Omega bent his head and bit into Akaashi’s throat, marking him and giving him a second wave of pleasure, until he was sobbing with overstimulation. Sugawara was painfully hard still, but the satisfaction of taking apart the other Omega partly made up for that. Akaashi was a mess, his deep-green eyes still unfocused – he had probably never been with older Omegas, or at least no dominating Omega like Sugawara was. A different kind of domination than Alphas, something entirely new and addicting.

“I’m sorry Koushi”, Akaashi murmured from the pillow his face was planted in, “I really want to bring you off but I’ve got no strength left.”  
“That’s okay”, Koushi murmured.

It didn’t take him long to bring himself over the edge, still tasting Akaashi on his tongue, their scents mingling in the room.

“We’ll drive the Alphas mad with this scent”, Sugawara smiled mischievously.

Akaashi answered with a tired smile, staring at him.

“I like the idea but right now a nap…”  
“A nap seems to be the best option, doesn’t it?” Sugawara chuckled, lying beside him.

Akaashi nodded and they didn’t take long to fall asleep, curled against each other. Sugawara woke up first, took a quick shower and left a note for Akaashi, putting on his clothes before getting out. He needed to breathe, away from the amazingly sweet and heady scent of the Omega. He strolled to the gardens – Daichi wouldn’t come out of Yamaguchi’s room for a while now, and he really wanted to meet the other packs. He quickly spotted Bokuto, who was talking with Kuroo, and walked straight towards them.

“Hello again, guys”, he said with a grin, watching as they jolted at his scent.

Bokuto’s eyes widened – surely he’d know Akaashi’s scent since he was most likely to be the Alpha taking care of him for now. Not that it would last that long considering the Omega was an independent one.

“Sugawara”, Bokuto greeted him, “and here I was wondering where Akaashi had gone…” he grumbled.

Sugawara chuckled and plopped down between them, grinning slightly at the sight of the two Alphas blown wide pupils. Daichi would have been so mad if he’d seen him like this.

“Oh Akaashi is still sleeping in my bed”, he answered on a light tone, “it was a delicious sight you should have seen it.”  
“Okay I’ll never under-estimate Omegas again”, Kuroo stated, staring at the silver-haired Omega next to him.

Sugawara took as his clue and shifted his position to sit in the Alpha’s lap, fingers fiddling with his collar to flatten it. He could feel Kuroo’s golden eyes on him and looked up to him through lidded eyes.

“What”, he purred, “you thought you were the only one who could tease?” Kuroo opened his mouth to answer but Sugawara cut him. “I’ll tell you a little secret”, he added, bending to brush his lips against his ear, “I fucked him so good he was crying.” Kuroo shuddered under him and Sugawara smirked, feeling Bokuto’s eyes on him, wide with a new-found fear. He propped himself on his knees, grabbing the shorter hair around Kuroo’s nape and yanking on it to force the Alpha to show his throat, letting his teeth graze over his scent-glands. “I marked him”, he purred again, “I could mark you too, maybe.”  
“Kuroo he’s scary”, Bokuto said from the side, sliding away from them.  
“Bokuto calm down”, the other Alpha answered, though Sugawara could feel how fast his heart was beating. “I can make him submit with pheromones”, he said, confident.

Sugawara snickered.

“Well you can try”, he replied. “Here’s the deal: if you manage to make me submit using only your pheromones, I’ll let you fuck me.” He smirked dangerously, sliding his fingers down Kuroo’s jaw. “If you can’t, however…” His fingers slid down Kuroo’s torso, heaving under his hands, “then I’ll be the one to fuck you.”

The two Alphas were staring at him – Bokuto’s jaw had dropped at some point and Sugawara found it incredibly hilarious. The other was about to answer when Sugawara caught a whiff of a scent: Akaashi was standing there, his hair ruffled and his expression sleepy. He was gorgeous and showed the still very red mark of Sugawara’s teeth on his scent glands. He’d let the younger male mark him later and seal a bond between them, unlike any others.

“Kuroo you shouldn’t play with him”, Akaashi said, “I tried and look at me.”  
“He says he can resist my pheromones”, the Alpha said, and Sugawara realised he was slightly vexed, which was even cuter.  
“Bokuto, tell him”, Akaashi said, sounding bored.  
“Bro, you’ve never used your pheromones on Yaku?!” Bokuto said, sounding shocked.

The other tilted his head.

“No, never, why?”  
“Because he’s like Akaashi”, Bokuto replied. “A Solitary Omega.”  
“And?”  
“Solitaries aren’t responsive to Alphas pheromones if they haven’t bonded with them.” He turned his eyes to look at Sugawara. “Are you a Solitary too? You don’t seem to be one though…”

Sugawara shook his head.

“I’m an Omega-leader”, he answered. “Which means even my bonded Alphas can’t make me submit through pheromones only.” He bent slightly to look at Kuroo right in the eyes. “I only submit during my heats. You better not miss the check-mark.”

The Alpha under him gulped and, raising his eyes, Sugawara saw Akaashi’s smile. He then turned his attention back to Kuroo.

“And I can make other Omegas submit”, he purred, before looking back at Akaashi. “Do you mind?”

The younger Omega huffed in annoyance but nodded anyway.

“Just this once, Sugawara. Should I resist?”  
“Please”, Sugawara nodded, directing all his attention to the Omega.

Akaashi took the time to breathe, his shoulders strained, his eyes closed, before telling Sugawara he was okay. Sugawara climbed down from Kuroo’s lap and came closer.

“On your knees”, he nearly growled, and they all saw Akaashi’s knees buckle. Still, he held on. Sugawara released more pheromones – they were sure to attract their pack-leaders attention, he had to be quick. “I said, on your knees, Akaashi.”  
“Make me”, the other growled, and his expression was harsh, sweat rolling down his temples and down his back as he put all his energy into resisting.  
“ _On. Your. Knees._ Keiji.”

Akaashi’s pupils blew wide and he collapsed, falling to his knees in a submissive posture. Sugawara rushed to his side, pushing his hair back.

“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine”, the other grumbled.

The fight had excited the two Alphas, it seemed, aggressive pheromones stinking the air around them. Sugawara repressed a growl – it was only instinct talking there. Kuroo seemed to finally realise that Sugawara wasn’t only a potential mate to be taken from Daichi, no. He was a rival. Who could resist and put up a fight. He slowly licked his lips.

“I already wanted your Alpha because he looks so strong and caring”, he said with a sly smile, “but having you too sounds like ultimate victory.”

Sugawara smiled and walked up to him, whispering in his ear.

“I can’t wait for you to try”, he said. “Make me submit.” He pulled back slightly to look at him. “I crave it.”  
“You three stop this right now”, a strong voice cried out, and Sugawara immediately recognized Ukai. “What the hell is going on, you’re all stinking up the place! Do you really need to fight over an Omeg-” He stopped when his eyes fell on the bright mark on Akaashi’s neck and he sighed. “Alright I don’t want to know what happened, but it’s better not happen again.”  
“Yes Alpha”, they all answered.

Sugawara waited for him to go back to his previous activities before winking at Kuroo.

“Try to have me before Daichi”, he said, waving at him as he walked away, “he’ll need to be convinced.” He paused. “I just want to play a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and give suggestions! There are two chapters left on this text (KuroSuga and BoKuroDai) before the next part, which should start something... darker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets to play, and Kuroo is falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how I came up with this but. I did.

Sugawara had then walked away to let the Alpha gather his thoughts and ideas, clearly destabilized by the fact that some Omegas _could_ resist him. And one of them was willing to make the chase exciting – Sugawara could almost feel the desire to play, to chase, vibrating from inside the Alpha. Bokuto, as exuberant as he was, didn’t seem to be the type to chase. He wasn’t a player, no. He was, more like Daichi, a caring, careful Alpha. A pack-leader in his own right. Not that Kuroo wasn’t caring and careful, but his playful side was showing and suddenly it made sense into the Omega’s mind that the two of them had probably mated at least once. They didn’t seem to be competing over Omegas’ favours, which was quite rare for Alphas, and couldn’t come from their friendship alone. And the more Sugawara thought about the game to come, the more excited he was.

“You seem to have fun with all of this, Sugawara”, a gentle voice said behind him.

He spun on his heels and smiled brightly to the Omega standing there. Yui was a very cute Omega, very attached to Daichi – and to him, but he wasn’t going to tell that to the Alpha. She was calm and kind, but loved to prank others, and didn’t shy away from Omega mates, nor from courting Alphas. It seemed the female Alpha Yukie had taken a liking to her – to which Yui seemed quite oblivious. She had, however, plainly perceived Bokuto’s offers. Not that the Alpha had been especially subtle about it, and she seemed to find his attentions endearing.

“Yeah”, he nodded, “don’t you find this all very exciting?”  
“I guess”, she shrugged, “I’m Daichi’s mate before everything so I don’t really have any interest in other Alphas.”

It was a usual behaviour in pack-Omegas once they had found their Alpha-leader, and Sugawara wasn’t surprised by her answer. He flopped down and she sat beside him in the middle of the garden. His eyes stopped once more on Kuroo. The Alpha was listening attentively to what Akaashi was saying, giving all opportunities for the Omega to ogle him. There was something mischievous about this Alpha, and Sugawara liked that.

“Why don’t you want to stay with us?” Yui said, breaking the approximate silence.  
“Because that’s not in my nature”, he answered. “I’m not an Omega who belongs to one Alpha, I have several of them and none has any right on me. Well, except Ukai for now since we’re still younglings.” He smiled to her. “Don’t think too much about it, Yui.”

She pouted and he knew she wouldn’t listen to him and continue to mule it over. She couldn’t understand how he could do something that would hurt Daichi – couldn’t understand he _needed_ it. It was to be expected from such a dedicated Omega, but he was starting to wish he could get along with the Omega-leader Ukai had mentioned. He desperately needed a friend who would understand how he felt, and as close as Akaashi was to that, he was still different enough that it wasn’t _enough_.

 

Two days went by in the blink of an eye, playing around with the other packs and taking this opportunity to observe them and learn from them. Kiyoko had spent a lot of time talking with Yukie, the female Alpha from Fukurodani, who also seemed to keep Bokuto and Konoha in check. She seemed level-headed, and Sugawara was curious about what they said to each other, but strangely enough he didn’t feel safe going close to the Alpha. She had something fierce and menacing, as if to defy him to come any closer. He was curious, but not _that_ curious.

He had also observed that Kuroo was plotting something, and very often found the Alpha’s eyes strained on him, but he still hadn’t made a move. Sugawara found it thrilling, and put extra care into flirting with all the Alphas around him, which earned him surprised reactions, especially from Tanaka and Narita – until Ennoshita and Kinnoshita explained to them what their Omega friend was doing. After that, they played along and helped him riling up Kuroo, who was more often than not gritting his teeth. He hadn’t realized Narita was already Mated, and was totally oblivious to Tanaka’s attentions for Ennoshita, despite his courting being quite obvious.

Meanwhile, winter had definitely settled and they found themselves staying inside more and more as it grew colder.

 

It took another two days for Kuroo to finally launch the real game – though being challenged to a run outside wasn’t really what he had expected from him. He was certain the Alpha was plotting something but he couldn’t figure out what, and was very excited about that – surely, he knew how to make the game thrilling. They had obtained from Ukai and Nekomata to be allowed outside, the two leaders obviously perfectly aware of the game that was on and only asking them to be wary of strangers, and careful with the cold.

Despite their warnings, Sugawara decided to bet on Kuroo’s extra-weight on him and only put on his joggers, sneakers, with a warm shirt and jacket. The Alpha was similarly dressed, though in red when Sugawara wore black. Sugawara opened the door and froze. The inner court was covered in white, completely surreal.

“It _snowed_ ”, he finally managed to say.

Kuroo smirked knowingly and Sugawara scrunched his nose.

“You were waiting for that, weren’t you?”  
“I don’t kiss and tell”, the Alpha answered before stepping into the snow. “C’mon.”

Sugawara stared at him: there was a bit more than twenty centimetres of snow, and running through that would be difficult. He clenched his fists and his jaw, before breaking into a run, easily overtaking the Alpha whose expression changed completely. The game was on, and the chase had begun. And his prey was running ahead of him.

There was no one outside – no one beside them, foolish enough to trudge through the snow. Sugawara was running towards what had once been a municipal park, and was now just plain woods buried under the snow. He could almost feel the Alpha’s breath on his neck, his long legs carrying him always faster behind him. His heart was pounding like crazy, and it wasn’t just from running. Kuroo was getting closer, and no matter how hard he pushed himself through the cold, Sugawara couldn’t escape him.

All air left his lungs when he found himself suddenly slammed against a tree, skin tingling with cold and excitement. He felt Kuroo’s broad hand wrap around his wrists, trapped above his head, and the Alpha’s groin pushing against his ass as his lips travelled up and down his neck, nibbling on his ear. It was too much all at once and he couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips as he felt slick gathering at his entrance and starting to drip down his thighs.

“Got you”, Kuroo murmured, voice rough and slightly out of breath. He slid his teeth down Sugawara’s shoulder, before adding: “Shall we play now?”

His gloved fingers slid on Sugawara’s throat, brushing against his Adam’s apple, the cool touch of the leather making him shiver. The contrast between the incredible warmth of the Alpha and the cold of the air around them was startling, and everything Sugawara had dreamed of.

“You smell so good”, the Alpha moaned, nose pressed against his scent glands, and Sugawara felt his knees buckle.

His free hand yanked down Sugawara’s sweatpants down his thighs, exposing his skin to the biting cold, making him gasp. The Omega felt him shifting slightly, and suddenly his vision exploded, stars shining everywhere, not even hearing his own lewd moan. He could feel Kuroo pulsing inside of him, scorching hot, so big and making him feel so full he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, instinctively thrashing against the tree. But the Alpha was strong and heavy against him, pinning him down against the tree and the idea was enough to make him feel like his blood had turned into liquid fire.

He managed to gasp when Kuroo pulled out, but all the air was knocked out of his lungs once more when he pushed in once more, his pace punishing and relentless, and Sugawara knew he couldn’t stand by himself anymore, his legs feeling like jelly and his head swimming with pleasure.

“You are such a proud Omega”, Kuroo purred in his ear, “I’ll make you want to surrender to me”, he promised with a devilish smile and kiss to his ear.  
“N-Never”, Sugawara managed to say with as much challenge in his voice as he could given his situation.  
“I was hoping you’d say that”, Kuroo growled, completely pulling out and releasing Sugawara’s wrists, who caught himself to the tree, barely having the time to breathe before he felt the Alpha’s hands on the back of his thighs, pulling his cheeks apart and making him gasp in anticipation, muscles quivering.

Kuroo licked him, his tongue broad and flat against his skin, gathering the slick that now dripped on his chin, his lips shiny with it.

“Will you beg now?” he asked smugly.  
“No”, Sugawara gasped, fingers clawing at the bark of the tree.  
“Your choice” Kuroo simply said before diving back, ravishing him and taking him apart as he pushed the tip of his tongue inside of him.

He could feel how much the Omega was trembling against him, refusing to surrender, refusing to beg – refusing to become his prey, his mate. And damn this was exciting and more than uncomfortable, the bulge in his sweatpants was painful. Still, he kept his attention and his hands on the Omega, determined to be stronger than him. He could taste him on his tongue, leaking profusely now, unabashed and drowning in pleasure. He knew Sugawara would break soon when the Omega started to sob, his whole body wracking with pleasure, climbing always higher towards its release. He jerked away, licking his lips, pupils blown wide with lust.

“So?” he asked, standing up and pressing against the Omega, rubbing his groin against his ass to find some kind of relief.  
“Okay…” Sugawara croaked, and oh he looked so wrecked, tears rolling heavily down his face, his lips all red for how much he had chewed on them.  
“Good”, he purred in delight, kissing him under his ear, “you know what to do, don’t you?”

Sugawara nodded weakly, stepped away from the tree on trembling legs and collapsed in the snow, gasping at how cold it felt, pushing his sweatpants down to his knees as he rose on all fours, legs parted. Kuroo felt his heart pang furiously at the sight of the Omega resigning to present himself to him in the most submissive posture he could master and he took a sharp breath to keep his self-control, which was really close to snapping. He knelt behind him and slowly wrapped his whole body around him, sharing his warmth with the already burning Omega under him. He nipped at Sugawara’s ear and murmured a soft “what a good Omega” that made him jolt, before pressing into him.

He paused once he was buried in to the hilt, closing his eyes as he tried not to fall apart, before giving a long, slow thrust. Sugawara moaned and whined before glancing at him over his shoulder.

“I swear to God Kuroo”, he growled, “if you don’t fuck me hard and nice I’ll bite your junk off.”

The threat sent a thrill down Kuroo’s spine, who couldn’t help but smirk.

“What Omega wants”, he answered, before setting a rough pace that sent Sugawara into the snow, moaning loud and clear, enough that the Alpha pushed two fingers between his parted lips to muffle him. He slowed down just a bit to whisper a “remember we’re outside, you don’t want people to see you like this, do you?” that made Sugawara shiver even more, arching his back on him to pull him in deeper.

A string of curses left his mouth when he felt his knot swell and start to catch at the Omega’s rim, before he gave a final push that locked him fully inside of him as he released, Sugawara moaning loudly around his fingers at the sensation. His teeth grazed against Sugawara’s nape, who pulled away.

“No marking”, he moaned weakly, and Kuroo slid a hand under him to find him still hard against his belly and leaking. He jolted when the Omega pressed his hand on his belly, stroking his cock like this and pushing him to overstimulation – it was too much, too much, so much he started to cry when Sugawara finally came, convulsing around him and making the pleasure painful.

They collapsed in the snow, heaving, and their bodies were so warm it instantly started to melt and soak their already ruined clothes. The cold was welcomed to cool down their over-heated bodies, as Kuroo laced his fingers through Sugawara’s and pulled the Omega closer.

“Don’t fall asleep”, he murmured gently, rubbing his hip.  
“Mmh why not”, Sugawara answered drowsily.  
“Because you’ll catch a cold”, Kuroo answered.  
“You’re warm”, he retorted, snuggling closer to the Alpha, his hair sticking to his face with both the melting snow and his own perspiration.

Kuroo waited a minute more before trying to pull out – it was tight fit and Sugawara moaned loudly through the whole process, but he couldn’t let him stay in the snow like this any more than this. He pulled up his own sweatpants, then Sugawara’s, and picked up the Omega who was dozing off. He carried him to the hot spring near the Karasuno den, opening the locker where he had stashed spare clothes and towels.

It didn’t take him long to undress the Omega, fingers trailing on pale skin, before lowering him into the warm water. Sugawara sighed in delight, and Kuroo soon joined him into the spring, pulling him against him. As much as his instinct told him to just bend down and bite Sugawara, make him his mate, he knew the rule that he shouldn’t mark him without his approval. He could perfectly see the mark a set of teeth had left on his skin, and a gentle nuzzling at it confirmed what he already knew: he had bonded with Akaashi. But despite all his prodding and observing, he could find no mark from Daichi.

Well he wasn’t going to complain, but it felt strange to know Sugawara had such a deep relationship with the Alpha and yet he hadn’t left him mark him recently. Perhaps not at all, he couldn’t tell.

He coughed when Sugawara suddenly elbowed him in the stomach.

“You think too much”, he groaned, “it’s giving me a headache.”

Kuroo chuckled, burying his nose in the Omega’s hair and inhaling deeply, before realising how bad of an idea it was: Sugawara’s scent was strong, especially when they just had sex, but also the air was way too cold and seemed to burn his nose.

After a moment, they exited the water, quickly dried themselves and put on fresh clothes before trudging back to the house.

“I loved playing with you”, Sugawara said with a smirk, “now let me give you some intel on Daichi and you might actually get him.”

Kuroo stared at the Omega, now realizing he probably had one of the mightiest crush on him – and that it would never be completely satisfied, as he couldn’t possess Sugawara as one of his pack.

“Okay”, he said, and he almost missed the glare he received from Daichi, who was sitting outside despite the cold, reeking of an Omega’s heat and looking thoroughly exhausted. He winked, and the Alpha’s frowned deepened. “See you soon, sweetheart”, he couldn’t help but say before following Sugawara to his room.

And maybe, just maybe, he was having a grand time teasing the slightly too-serious Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment to tell me what you think or suggest ideas! There are two chapters left to this fic and then THE REAL DEAL BEGINS. (By real deal I mean it's gonna get angsty. And Suga will finally meet this mysterious Omega-leader he's heard about.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's plan to get to Daichi isn't fullproof, it seems. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo, Bokuto and Sugawara, rising an eyebrow.

“Are you _sure_ it’s a good idea? Surely he will understand…”

Sugawara shook his head, smiling.

“No. Daichi is too dense.”

Akaashi pouted, unconvinced, but finally nodded.

“Okay. But you know I will prioritize getting into his pants, right?”  
“And I ask nothing more of you”, Sugawara assured him. “Just… To subconsciously use him to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s scents associated with pleasure.”

Kuroo was relatively calm, but Bokuto was having trouble controlling his scent and instinctive reactions in the presence of the two beautiful Omegas. Sugawara thought it was very endearing, and swore to himself that he’d get him between his legs, one way or another. But now wasn’t the moment. Akaashi sighed and opened his arms.

“Come here, big dummies”, he slightly growled.

Bokuto almost launched himself in his lap, already too eager for the Omega and making Sugawara laugh.

“Calm down Bokuto, just scent mark him. I’ll take good care of you after that, okay?”

The flustered splutter coming from Bokuto’s mouth as he leaned in Akaashi’s embrace made him laugh heartily. The Alpha’s scent filled the room as he rubbed his body against Akaashi’s, and Sugawara watched Kuroo with attention for any sign of uneasiness. But Kuroo seemed more excited by his friend’s scent than uncomfortable and Sugawara was reassured.

“It’s enough now Bokuto”, Akaashi murmured, clearly affected by the Alpha’s behaviour as he licked broadly at his neck to make sure his scent permeated.

Kuroo gently pulled Bokuto away under Sugawara’s amazed gaze – Bokuto hadn’t growled or had any other aggressive behaviour towards the other Alpha, when he was being interrupted mid-scenting. Their bond had to be a very strong one, he realized. Kuroo took his place, latching onto the other side of Akaashi neck before pulling him towards him and rutting between his legs. Akaashi’s pupils blew wide with pleasure as he dug his fingernails in the fabric of Kuroo’s sweater.

“Oh god”, he gasped, “he will get so mad.”

Kuroo smirked. Akaashi now bore the heavy scents of two strong, young, healthy Alphas – something that could either deter another Alpha from approaching him, or draw him inevitably. Probably more the second, considering it was two Alphas, indicating there was no real claim made on him. Daichi was a particularly possessive Alpha, of course he’d want to claim a jewel like Akaashi.

“Wish me luck!” he said as he stood up and exited Sugawara’s room – and despite the presence of so many younglings, it still smelled strongly of him, a scent unable to be covered. Bokuto was looking at him hungrily, Kuroo seemingly just as affected. But he couldn’t bow just yet, no.

 

Akaashi found Daichi in one of the remoted rooms of the house, talking in a low, deep voice with a Beta from his pack. Asahi, if he remembered correctly. The Beta was nodding here and there, as Akaashi could see through the open doors, seemingly deep in thoughts. Surely the Alpha would notice him now… The Beta reacted first, eyes darting up and settling on Akaashi. He tensed for a nanosecond before looking at Daichi, saying:

“We’ll resume this conversation later.”

He then stood up, smiled gently at Akaashi who nodded back, and left the room. Taking a breath, he entered the room and closed the doors behind him. Of course it would have been more logical to meet Daichi in his room, but this place was nice too. There was a table and pillows on the tatami mats, a basket of fruits and a futon spread in a corner, pillows and cushions scattered everywhere. His pack had the same kind of rooms back in their den, places that allowed some kind of intimacy without having to accept someone in your own room. A lot of Omegas didn’t like having an Alpha anywhere near their nest outside of their heats – some, of course, weren’t bothered by it. Anyway, Akaashi was glad these rooms existed.

Daichi turned slightly to look at him.

“Hello Akaashi”, he said, and his deep voice made Akaashi’s bones melt.  
“Keiji”, the Omega said, “call me Keiji.”  
“Alright, Keiji. What can I do for you?” Daichi said, this time turning completely to face him, warm brown eyes staring down into his soul.

His breath hitched. Something about this Alpha was incredibly alluring and made him want to submit, and while Sugawara had made him want to fight for it, just like Kuroo, and Bokuto coaxed him into submission with sweet words and promises, Daichi had no need for that. Just being near him made him want to bare his throat and part his thighs to please the Alpha. Just to hear some praise from him.

His original plan had been to plop himself down in Daichi’s lap and lure the Alpha to him with his good looks and sweet, heady scent. He was, however, no longer capable of this. Daichi’s eyes bore into his body and he no longer had the will to have him acknowledge his status as a Solitary Omega. He usually insisted on the fact that he didn’t belong to the Alpha and that this mating was his choice, for his sole pleasure. Daichi, however, made him want to surrender and submit just by being there. It seemed everything in him yearned to please the Alpha waiting for an answer. Slowly, he felt himself slid to his knees and completely bared his throat.

“Please”, he heard himself say, “mate me.”

There was a silence that seemed to last an eternity, and finally he heard Daichi exhale softly, as if to keep himself in control. Which was precisely what he was doing, repressing his urge to pounce on the submitting Omega and drive fast into him until he felt satisfied. Slowly, he stood up and walked up to the Omega, whose fluttering eyes were looking at him without obviously staring. He crouched and turned Akaashi’s face to him softly, with two fingers under his chin. It was hardly believable how beautiful this Omega was, with his soft black hair and entrancing grey eyes, his fair skin and soft, regular features. He smelled of desire, but also of two other Alphas, and this made Daichi bare his teeth, threatening. The Omega had chosen _him_ and he wanted to get him rid of the disgusting smell of foreign Alphas, he wanted to mark him and make him his – but the idea of other Alphas having their hands on him was driving him mad, a low growl coming from his throat without him realizing.

Akaashi whimpered softly at the threat, everything in him screaming to him he had displeased the Alpha, and this idea seemed to be the worst thing ever.

“I will mate you”, Daichi said, nuzzling his scent glands gently, “take you apart and make you mine.”

The part of him that knew Daichi couldn’t do that had completely shut up, to let the idea of him taking control crawl up his spine. He felt a rush of slick, his breath suddenly coming in short puffs, as the Alpha licked and mouthed at his scent glands, where Bokuto was doing the same minutes ago. He still felt raw and sensitive, gasping at the feeling of the warm flesh against his skin, hands gripping tightly to his own knees. He would have fallen if he hadn’t been kneeling already, the hard feeling of the tatamis under his knees anchoring him. Daichi pulled away, looked at him, and captured his lips in a searing kiss.  
In a matter of seconds, the Alpha was standing up, Akaashi in his arms, soon laying him carefully on the futon, as if he were some precious porcelain doll. His lips travelled down Akaashi’s reddening neck to the collar of his white shirt, that made him snarl, his fists bunching the fabric and ripping it apart, the rags falling aside Akaashi’s lean torso, exposing his chest and pointing nipples.

“Sorry”, Daichi mumbled when he realized he had just torn his clothes, but Akaashi was watching him with dilated pupils that almost completely hid his grey irises, lips open on a gasp, legs trembling as he felt his cock struggle against the fabric of his jeans, a new rush of slick ruining his underwear.

The Alpha quickly caught the scent, bending once more and taking a nipple between his teeth gently, licking and suckling his way down Akaashi’s midsection to the waistband of his trousers. Instinctively, he nuzzled the bulge he found there, catching the strong scent of Kuroo off from the fabric. He recoiled at first, but the scent, mixed with Akaashi’s, only indicated pleasure, and he relished in it. Swiftly, he sat up and removed his t-shirt, body on display for the Omega under him. Akaashi managed to sit up as well, taking off the remains of his shirt and undoing his jean’s zipper and button, fingers brushing against the damp spot on his underwear. He shivered, almost whimpering again when he caught Daichi licking his lips as he observed him. Taking off his jeans suddenly became a matter of life and death and they were soon a formless hump on the floor. Only his black boxers remained, doing very little to hide his erected cock.

He gasped loudly when Daichi threw his legs over his shoulders, gripping his thighs tightly as he mouthed at the head of his cock. Akaashi whined and gripped tightly at Daichi’s hair, pulling him closer, the Alpha making a pleased sound that made him feel even better. It was good – so good it was torture, and when Daichi pulled away, a string of spit connected his lips to the Omega’s underwear.

“Such a good Omega”, Daichi purred as he pulled off the boxers, and Akaashi melt. “So beautiful and so eager for me”, he added, fingers gently rolling against the Omega’s quivering hole, coating themselves in slick. “So warm and soft”, he murmured, pushing a finger in to the knuckle and watching as Akaashi keened.  
“Alpha”, Akaashi rasped, arching off the bed to get more of it, “m-more.”

Daichi made soothing noises as he pushed in a second finger, feeling the Omega contract around him, high on pleasure already. Akaashi was incredibly tight, even as stimulated as he was, and the Alpha carefully thrusted his fingers inside of him, making him babble as he pressed around his prostate and spread his fingers to accommodate a third.

“You’re doing very good”, he praised the whimpering Omega, “taking my fingers so good, you’re beautiful Keiji.”

Akaashi looked wrecked already when he pulled his fingers out, his stomach covered in his own pre-come, tears in his eyes. And Daichi knew he was reaching his own breaking point, and wouldn’t be able to contain his instincts a lot longer. He dropped Keiji’s legs from his shoulders, wiped his fingers on his thigh and took off his own jeans and navy blue boxers. It only took him one smooth movement to sheath his length in the Omega, gasping in pleasure at the feeling as Akaashi tightened around him. Folding one of Akaashi’s long legs and gripping him tightly, he set a strong, bone-shattering rhythm, driving deep with each thrust and making the Omega cry out.

He quickly pulled out, however, grabbing Akaashi’s waist and propping him on all fours before taking him again, letting his hips snap quick and strong against his butt. Akaashi’s arms quickly gave out under him and he used his forearms instead, no longer capable of coherent words but crying out with each thrust. Daichi snarled a “mine”, before quickening his pace as he harshly pulled on Akaashi’s hair to expose his throat and bit savagely into the white flesh, slightly overlapping Sugawara’s mark. Akaashi keened and cried out, legs giving out as Daichi drove into his sweet spot and made him release. Daichi accompanied him through his orgasm, brutally driving his knot inside of the Omega and sealing their embrace as he released.

He took a few seconds to recover and laid on his side, bringing Akaashi down with him and wrapping him in his arms, lapping at the mark he had done on his throat.

“That felt so good”, Akaashi said dreamily, and yet he didn’t feel as affected by the Alpha as he had been. He was slowly regaining his sense of purpose, realizing how much desire had affected him. He didn’t regret any of it, however. Losing control out of his heat felt strangely relaxing, and Daichi gave a feeling of comfort.

Daichi’s hand settled on his hip, thumb rubbing soothingly at the skin stretched over the bone as he nuzzled gently at Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi’s foot softly rubbed against his legs, a spark of pleasure lighting his whole body as he felt the knot inside of him move slightly. Daichi’s hand moved up to the red mark of his teeth, glaring at it next to Sugawara’s. There was another, older, on his nape, that made Daichi tremble. His hand slid down to the Omega’s stomach, settling flat on his belly. He could feel himself through the warm flesh, and already imagined the Omega rounding and fattening with his pups. Of course this wouldn’t happen now, but the way Akaashi settled against him and seemed perfectly comfortable gave him good hope for that. Akaashi turned slightly to look at him, an eyebrow up.

“You are thinking about me big with your pups, aren’t you?” he said, laughter laced with his voice.

Daichi’s face reddened at being caught, but the Omega simply chuckled as he intertwined their fingers together.

“Alpha instincts sure are something predictable”, he simply said. “But I’m a Solitary so if it were ever to happen, you’d have to keep them.”

Surprised, Daichi rose on his elbow and peered at him.

“You’re not against the idea?”  
“What? No, why would I be? Told you, any pup would be the Alpha’s responsibility.”

Daichi buried his face in his neck and Akaashi distinctively heard him purr happily. The Omega gasped when the Alpha finally pulled away, releasing the seed trapped inside of him before he softly cleaned him up and kissed his lips. Akaashi turned to lay on his back, Daichi looking at him like he was the Eighth Wonder of the World.

“Don’t get carried away”, he said, patting his thigh, “there’s still time for that.”

Daichi smiled and Akaashi’s heart missed a beat. There was something soft and gentle about him, and he had no doubt the Alpha would be a great pack-leader.

“I’m keeping you from your pack”, Akaashi said, finally sitting up and grabbing his clothes.

He pulled on his jeans, discarding his ruined boxers, and grasped for his tattered shirt.

“Sorry about that”, Daichi said, “I got a bit carried away. Here, take this”, he added, handing him his own t-shirt.”  
“You’re not doing this just so I smell stronger of you, are you?” Akaashi said, teasing, as he pulled the shirt on.  
“Absolutely not”, Daichi replied in the same tone. “You look good like this”, he said appreciatively. The shirt was too large for the leaner Omega’s frame, and fell from his shoulders.  
“I always look good”, Akaashi said with a wink. “Don’t be a stranger”, he added as he quickly pecked Daichi’s lips.  
“I won’t”, Daichi promised as he exited the room.

 

Akaashi went back to Sugawara’s room, only to find the Omega sitting on his own bed, Kuroo and Bokuto naked and curled around him with their heads on his lap, sleeping peacefully. The surprising element there was the fact that Sugawara was still fully clothed. He looked at him and smiled.

“You totally look like you had a good fuck”, Sugawara said.  
“Yeah”, Akaashi replied, “and what happened to them?”

Sugawara’s eyes gleamed maliciously.

“I took good care of them. Look at them, sleeping and drooling happily into my lap.” He groaned, tipping back his head that thumped loudly against the wall. “But now I’m really horny and I can’t get off yet.”  
“I don’t think they’d mind”, Akaashi said, pointing at the Alphas with his chin.

Sugawara hummed slightly, fingers threading through Bokuto’s hair, the other resting on Kuroo’s head. They were both incredibly warm and he was starting to boil in his clothes. Akaashi dropped his clothes, displaying the new mark on his neck and the appearing bruises on his hips, where Daichi had gripped him too tightly, and went to the adjacent bathroom to take a shower. He felt incredibly good, and didn’t want this feeling to go. When he got out of the bathroom, hand-drying his hair, flushed skin prickling at the cold air of the room, Sugawara had his head tipped back against the wall and his cock in hand, the two Alphas wide awake and purring loudly as they watched him get off, but refraining from touching him more than they already were with their hands pressed against his clothed thighs. The sight they made was purely sinful, but Kuroo and Bokuto’s focuses were entirely set on Sugawara, who opened an eye and grinned at Akaashi.

“Don’t mind me”, Akaashi said, gathering his clothes.

Sugawara tipped over the edge, back arching, his fist muffling his cry of pleasure. Akaashi rolled his eyes, and Bokuto turned to him, observing him attentively. Then Kuroo turned his attention to him as well, and they seemed to be waiting for something.

“It worked”, he simply said, and the way they beamed was more than worth it.  
“Out then”, Sugawara said with a gasp, pushing them out of his bed, “you’re making my room stink.”  
“Not true!” Bokuto pouted, getting up anyway, not wanting to cross the Omega.  
“That was harsh”, Kuroo simply said, following.

In a matter of minutes, they were clothed and ready to go, immediately leaving the bedroom to go back to their own and plan their seducing of Daichi further.

“Stay here for the night”, Sugawara pleaded to Akaashi, who simply nodded.

 

The following afternoon found them basking in the sunlight through the windows, tightly wrapped in comforters and leaning against each other. They watched as Bokuto and Kuroo approached cautiously, hand in hand. Bokuto had a slight skip to his step, and Akaashi couldn’t repress the urge to smile.

“We’re launching the attack now”, Kuroo said.  
“Wish us luck”, Bokuto added.  
“Break a leg”, Sugawara simply responded, sliding down to rest his head in Akaashi’s lap.

The two Alphas sauntered away and the door opened once more to let Asahi come in.

“Come here you big dummy”, Sugawara said, outstretching his arms to the Beta.

Kenma was following and they huddled all together in comfortable silence, wrapping the comforters more tightly around themselves and sharing each other’s warmth. Kenma seemed to be quite content, nestled against Asahi who had his arms wrapped around the small Omega. He wasn’t as warm as an Alpha but it was largely enough – having an Alpha there would have surely disturbed the quiet peace they had, and brought too much warmth. Nishinoya soon entered the room, quickly picking up on the mood and crawling under the covers, settling between Asahi and Sugawara. He started to purr as his Omega friend threaded his fingers through his hair, soon joined by Asahi who, it seemed, couldn’t resist the attraction of fluffy hair.

“They’ve fallen asleep”, Sugawara said with a smile, watching Kenma and Nishinoya sleeping comfortably, huddled with other Omegas.

Asahi replied with a soft smile of his own, as Akaashi laid down to curl around them. Sugawara sighed comfortably. This was what he wanted the most. Omega-pack warmth and comfort. This was what he was born for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment or to make suggestions! Next chapter is the last for Three Weeks, with Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment Daichi regretted everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I have no idea what happened. Plz check the tags before reading.

Daichi was going through some files Ukai had given him to help him get prepared to become a pack-leader, sitting on his bed with just his sweatpants on, and an old threadbare white shirt. He frowned when he realized he had been nibbling on his pen, thinking for a second about putting it away before going back to nibbling it. With a sigh, he gathered the different documents and put them down on his desk, flopping down on his futon. He felt weird since he’d mated Akaashi the day before. He didn’t know why or what to do, but he was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

There was a knock at the door and he sat up, groaning a “come in” somewhat unconvincing. The door opened on two Alphas from Fukurodani and Nekoma, and Daichi cocked his head. He had considered following Sugawara’s advice and mate with one of them, but hadn’t gone through with it. He tried to shake the thought off, now was not the moment.

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a glance: Daichi’s pupils had instantly dilated when they had entered the room, but he didn’t seem to have realized how their scents had affected him.

“Yeah? What is it about?”

Kuroo closed the door behind them and walked to the Alpha, letting his scent wrap around him. Daichi’s lips parted instinctively and Kuroo bent enough to look right in his eyes.

“Have sex with us”, Kuroo simply said in a low voice.

Daichi shivered, his eyes widening, and he slowly nodded. Kuroo grinned and kneeled above him, hands cupping his head and pulling him in for a kiss, tongue licking and probing at his lips. Daichi gasped and Kuroo took this occasion to invade his mouth, easily overpowering him. It was deliciously obvious Daichi had no experience with Alphas, already affected by him. Bokuto came closer, climbing on the bed and wrapping his large frame around Daichi. Gently, he started to nuzzle at his scent glands, kissing his neck.

“What the hell is happening”, Daichi gasped, pulling away with a grimace, shifting on the bed, “I feel weird.”

Bokuto sniffed the air and chuckled, looking at Kuroo.

“Slick, my dear Alpha”, he said. “Only a natural reaction”, he added, grabbing his hand and sliding it on Kuroo’s ass to stop on the spot where he would soon be embarrassingly wet.

Daichi looked a bit lost, as if all he knew about biology and interactions had left his brain. Of course he knew Alpha pheromones would trigger this reaction from his body if they were either threatening or aroused, but feeling it was something totally different.

“Don’t worry about a thing”, Kuroo purred, “and let us do the work for you, yeah?”

Daichi didn’t look very pleased by this idea, and Kuroo bit back a chuckle. Of course he was reacting instinctively, and as an Alpha, relinquishing control seemed unnatural. Bokuto’s hands slid under Daichi’s shirt, on his torso, warm against the flushed skin. Kuroo bent slightly and nibbled on the lobe of his ear. Daichi wasn’t as relaxed as they would want him to be, and Kuroo nodded slightly at Bokuto. The other Alpha pulled Daichi’s shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room, while Kuroo moved back to kneel between his legs. He pulled down his sweatpants, licking his lips at the sight of the swollen pink cock facing him, as the smell of Alpha slick reached his nose stronger than before.

“What, going commando, _Daichi?”_ he teased him, hot breath fawning over his hard-on.

Daichi gasped, Bokuto’s fingers tweaking his nipples and making him twitch in his touch. A loud moan escaped his mouth when Kuroo licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, hooded eyes looking at him.

“You look perfect, Tetsu”, Bokuto breathed, hands roaming over Daichi’s body. “Ain’t he?” he asked Daichi, rolling his hips against him and making him feel the hard bulge in his pants.

Kuroo took the head of his cock in his mouth, relishing in the strong scent of the aroused Alpha that was mixing with his and Bokuto’s. Daichi gave another pant, fingers clasped on the covers of his bed as he didn’t dare to grasp Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo slowly took him deeper and Bokuto had to restrain Daichi from moving too much as he threw his head back on his shoulder.

“C’mon Tetsu you can do better than that”, Bokuto said, hands gripping Daichi’s hips tightly as he kept humping against him.

He reached out, grabbed the short hair at the back of Kuroo’s head and shoved him down on Daichi, making him gag a bit but mostly whimper in bittersweet pleasure. The scent of his own slick reached the two Alphas, who shivered, Bokuto letting out a low moan he muffled in Daichi’s shoulder, teeth scraping at the skin. Kuroo pulled up and wiped his mouth, he had felt Daichi’s knot starting to form and didn’t want this pleasurable torture to end too early. Bokuto got the message, tearing himself away and revealing the mess he’d done of his pants. Daichi didn’t move, his trembling body trying to process what had happened.

Bokuto gently manoeuvred him to lie on the bed, propping his hips up with a pillow that was almost immediately ruined by the slick already covering his thighs.

“Fuck”, Bokuto murmured, “that’s _a lot_ , dude. Almost as much as an Omega in heat.”

Daichi’s face, neck and chest flushed pure red as he tried to escape, but Bokuto quickly pinned him down.

“No no no, I love it! Really Daichi”, he reassured the Alpha, hands sliding up the inner side of his thighs until he felt the warm slick on his fingers. He coaxed him into raising his legs and parting them, slowly sliding two fingers in him.

If anything, he hadn’t been ready for the incredible warmth of the Alpha, nor how relaxed he felt around his fingers, reminding him once more of how Omegas felt at the peak of their heat. Daichi took a shaking breath at the completely new touch, feeling exposed under the two Alphas smouldering gazes. Kuroo had undressed himself and was doing the same for Bokuto, who pushed back in his light touch. Bokuto slowly started to scissor his fingers, and soon Kuroo pushed one of his own beside them. Daichi gave a whimper, body slightly arching into the touch, hands grasping the bedcovers tightly. Slowly, he opened his eyes: the brown had almost completely disappeared, his pupils wide and filled with an unquenchable lust. His trembling arms reached out.

“Please fuck me”, he rasped, making Kuroo choke and Bokuto tense.

Bokuto was the first to pull out his fingers, sucking on them in a sinful display, licking the slick off of them. Kuroo slowly loomed closer, pulling out his own and shoving them down Daichi’s mouth. His hips against Daichi, he started to rut against him, just making him feel how hot and bothered he was.

“Tell me Daichi”, he whispered in a hoarse voice, “how do you take your Omegas?”

Daichi pushed away his hand, moaning in a low voice as he answered “from behind”.

“Really?” Kuroo asked. “Say, Daichi, can I mount you too?”

The loud moan he received was enough of an answer. Bokuto sat against the headboard, helping Daichi up and making him turn around, hands gently cupping his face as he rose on his knees and parted his legs. He saw in the wild gaze of Kuroo that he nearly lost it at that moment, taking in the sight of the Alpha he had wanted for so long offering himself up to him.

“Daichi”, Bokuto said, his voice already nearing a chanting tone, the one Kuroo loved so much, “look at me”, he said, pressing a finger inside of himself slowly, making sure the Alpha caught every shift, every strain, as his body slowly yielded to the pressure. “Be a good Omega for Kuroo”, he murmured.  
“Am not an Omega”, Daichi mumbled, trying to growl, but it was unconvincing.  
“Aren’t you? Look at yourself, Daichi… Don’t you make a cute Omega?”

Kuroo chose this exact moment to enter him, the strong, muscular and warm body surrendering to him, recognizing a superior in him. Daichi could do nothing against that, his arms and thighs trembling as biology did its work. He had been overpowered, and now the winner took his due. There was no denying it, nor how it made him feel. A choked cry escaped his throat as Kuroo pushed in deeper, his hands gripping his hips tightly, and he thrashed around before collapsing when the Alpha settled against him, the head of his cock nestled against his prostate. Under him, Bokuto kept on fingering himself, a hand coated in slick wrapped around his cock. Daichi could see that though he was more than slick enough for sex, it was still a lot less than he was, the squishing noises Kuroo made with each move against him making his ears burn. He bent, enough to catch Bokuto’s mouth and kiss him messily as Kuroo gave a first thrust and propelled him against the other Alpha.

Suddenly, Kuroo felt Daichi tighten, and his hand shot up to push on the Alpha’s nape to keep him in his submissive position. The moan Daichi gave spurred him on and he gave a strong thrust. Now he could hear Bokuto moaning too, and bending forward, he saw Daichi’s lips stretched wide around his length, taking in almost too much.

“Kou”, Kuroo growled, and the other Alpha reluctantly pulled away, moving behind him to wrap his arm around his waist and murmur in his ear.  
“That’s it Tetsu”, he said, “you’re doing him so good. Look at how much he’s into it.”  
“Daichi”, Kuroo started to chant, losing his steady rhythm as the Alpha moaned into the covers of the bed.

His knot was starting to catch at the rim of the Alpha now, and he pulled out before he could hurt him, coming in his hand instead. Daichi wasn’t ready yet for a knot, he knew it, and as much as he wanted to mark him and bond with him, he didn’t want to make the experience uncomfortable or even painful for any of them. Daichi had trusted them, he couldn’t fail him.

For now, said Alpha looked angry at having his orgasm denied, whining and growling loudly. Kuroo let his hands slide down the slope of his ass, fingers skimming at his fluttering hole but never going in.

“Tetsu”, Bokuto growled in his ear, and yeah, this Alpha too wasn’t very happy with the situation.

Kuroo nodded and turned Daichi around, making him fall heavily on the futon. The Alpha expectantly parted his legs, but Kuroo shook his head as Bokuto moved to loom over him. He guided the Alpha’s cock inside of himself, watching as his eyes widened. Bokuto grinned widely.

“What, you were expecting something akin to an Omega?”

The warmth of Bokuto’s body was completely different from that of an Omega – where an Omega felt like the comfortable heat of home, the Alpha was searing hot, verging on painful and so, so pleasurable Daichi felt like his whole being was catching fire. He growled instinctively and Bokuto sank down, taking him to the root before starting to bounce on him, his muscular body a complete different feeling from the softness of Omegas. Hell, even muscular Omegas had this something _homey_ , but Bokuto simply felt… wild. It felt like he was doing something incredibly dangerous, and he could feel adrenaline pumping in his veins, totally addicting.

His eyes roamed up his body, completely focused, taking in how handsome Bokuto was, how alluring he looked, displaying himself like this, and how satisfying it was to _submit_ him. He thought he heard Kuroo chuckle but maybe it was just his imagination, as he sat up and grabbed Bokuto’s hips to accompany his movements. He could tell he was getting close, his knot caught once, twice, and Bokuto bubbled a distraught “please just slam it in” that made his breath catch as he did so. His knot expanded as he released deep inside of the Alpha, marking him with his scent in a way that only Omegas had had until then, and he sank his teeth deeply into Bokuto’s neck, until he felt the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.

Bokuto cried out and released all over the both of them, body tensing before he slumped against Daichi. The Alpha gently lapped at the wound, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. Slowly, he rose his head and kissed Bokuto gently, as if the marking had unlocked the tender part of him – and it probably had. Bokuto nuzzled at him; there was something completely relaxed in the way he held himself, as if nothing could hurt him. Kuroo’s eyes fell on the mark he had given him about four days before, still bright red.

He was with two Alphas who had marked him and submitted him, so he felt no need or desire to rise and compete against them. They had established themselves as superior, and though it wouldn’t last a long time, while he was like this they were a shelter for him. It was still a different dynamic than the one they had with their marked Omegas, or Omegas in general, but Kuroo was particularly fond of this one. One that was mostly made of trust, when they knew they could easily hurt each other.

Daichi laid back, arms wrapped tightly around Bokuto. Now they just had to wait for his knot to deflate and allow him to pull out, and considering it was his first time with Alphas, it would probably take a while. Kuroo settled comfortably against him, a hand propped on his hips, sliding softly to Bokuto’s before coming back. He craned his neck, pressing his lips to Daichi’s neck, where he would mark him soon.

It was warm in the bedroom, too warm, their skins glistening with perspiration, and still none of them would pull away. Not now. Not yet. Bokuto sighed deeply when he felt Daichi’s fingers curiously probing at him, rubbing gently at his stretched rim.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked.  
“No”, Bokuto answered drowsily.  
“It’s only a bit painful but mostly uncomfortable the first time”, Kuroo said. “After that it gets better. I promise”, he added with another lingering kiss to Daichi’s shoulder. “Fuck”, he chuckled, fingers roaming south to Daichi’s thighs, “so much slick”, he added, “you are perfect Daichi.”

Bokuto had fallen asleep and Daichi laid his head against Kuroo’s shoulder. He had never cuddled with Alphas, it wasn’t too bad – mostly different, and it seemed harder to relax, but he honestly didn’t have enough energy to tense. They fell into a slumber, lighter than Bokuto’s deep sleep. Kuroo woke up first, taking his time to admire the two Alphas he loved dearly – maybe not in the same way he loved Sugawara, no, but he loved them. Then Daichi woke up with a groan and finally pulled out of Bokuto, who kept on snoring softly.

“He won’t wake up before another two hours at least”, Kuroo said.

Daichi gently pushed him a bit farther, not willing to hit him. His cheeks went slightly red when he turned to Kuroo.

“Say, Kuroo-”  
“Tetsu”, Kuroo said, “when we’re in bed it’s Tetsu, Daichi.”  
“Tetsu”, Daichi huffed, “I- I’d like to bond with you. Could you- Could you mark me, please?”

Kuroo’s heart suddenly started to beat faster.

“But”, Daichi interrupted him, “please be gentle, okay?”  
“I’ll take good care of you”, Kuroo whispered, rolling over him and looking into his eyes. “I’m so happy right now you have no idea.”

Daichi smiled, a little, soft smile that made Kuroo’s heart melt. Slowly, he bent and kissed him, first chaste, but then slipping his tongue between his lips to kiss him deeply, taking his time, fingers sliding all over his body. He slipped another pillow under Daichi’s hips and looked at him.

“You trust me, right?” he said.

Daichi nodded.

“As stupid of a decision it may be, yes, I do.”  
“Good”, Kuroo said, satisfied with his answer.

In a matter of seconds, he had settled himself between Daichi’s legs, eyeing the mess that was his crotch. Slick and come had dried on his skin, making him look debauched. Already, Kuroo could smell warm slick coming from him – Daichi was getting aroused, and it was enough to make him twitch. Kuroo pressed his tongue flat against his hole, hearing Daichi gasp and feeling him trying to close his legs. Kuroo’s shoulders were in the way, and to be honest he didn’t mind getting his head crushed by Daichi’s thighs while eating him out. That was possibly one of the most wonderful deaths. He lapped at him some more, until he could feel slick dripping down his chin and on his tongue, Daichi’s body trembling above him. That was the moment when he chose to stiffen his tongue and thrust it into the Alpha.

Daichi twitched, a strangled gasp, or perhaps a moan, falling from his lips as Kuroo tongue-fucked him. Soon, Kuroo added a finger, and quickly a second and a third, as Daichi was loose enough already. He struggled a bit to add a fourth, trying to use Daichi to the size of his knot, but the Alpha was already so raw and sensitive, Kuroo knew he would hurt him a bit, despite how slick he was. There was nothing more he could do, so he rose up, tucked one of Daichi’s knees over his arm and bent over him, fingers skimming over his parted lips.

“I’m sorry Daichi”, he said as he pushed in, “it will hurt a bit after all.”

Daichi’s back and neck arched into him, his jaw falling open on a gasp as Kuroo speared him open once more. There was no denying Daichi liked that. He was rocking back into Kuroo, searching for that incredible pleasure he had had when the Alpha had slammed against his prostate. Kuroo was searching for it too, until he finally found the right angle, the one that made Daichi cry out and squirm in his grasp, abusing it until he felt the Alpha tense. If he could get him to come first, then it would be easier, if only… He reached out his hand and grabbed Daichi’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Kuroo knew he wouldn’t last long now, not when he was like this, but he thrusted deep and suddenly Daichi lost it, releasing over his stomach with a silent cry. That only made Kuroo snap his hips quicker, harder, drawing out his orgasm to get him safely to the other side. A grunt fell from his lips when he gave his final push, knot flaring into the other Alpha and sealing them together. Daichi cried out, a pained sound this time, instinctively clenching over him, his limbs flailing to get away from the pain – but there was no getting away from it, and Kuroo did his best to pin him down before he could bite into his throat.

“That hurts”, Daichi sobbed, an arm thrown over his eyes, “take it out, please, Alpha, it hurts.”  
“I’m sorry”, Kuroo murmured, peppering his face with kisses, “bear with it a little longer, okay? I won’t be too long.”

His heart was twisting at the sound of the distressed Alpha – that was something unusual, and the fact that they had just bonded made him feel responsible for him.

“It’ll be okay”, Kuroo repeated in a soothing voice, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling him, emitting a comforting scent without even realizing it.

They heard the sound of running feet and suddenly the door slammed open, startling them and reviving the pain Daichi felt at the stretch of the knot. Ukai was standing there, teeth bared in a menacing growl, ready to attack whoever had hurt his youngling. Kuroo shuddered – he was in no position to fight an angry Alpha-leader whose youngling he had involuntarily hurt. Then the situation downed on Ukai, who realized he had walked in on them out of instinct – but one of his pack was hurt and he _had_ to do something.

Daichi’s sobs were starting to calm down, though tears still streamed down his face. The leader crouched by his side as Kuroo pulled the covers over their tangled legs.

“Daichi”, Ukai called, hand ruffling his hair gently, “hey, lil’ pup, you’re going to be okay”, he said. “Just wait a little longer, okay?”

Daichi nodded weakly, and Ukai’s eyes turned to Kuroo. They were no longer threatening, only slightly worried.

“Can’t you pull out yet?” he asked.

Kuroo hesitantly shook his head.

“I’m afraid to hurt him more”, he simply said.

Ukai nodded. He could see how scared and helpless Kuroo was, and that couldn’t be any good now. Three very long and uncomfortable minutes passed before Kuroo tried to pull out. Daichi winced, Ukai whispering soothing words to him. It was a tight fit, but Kuroo managed to pull out completely, his body shaking with tension and fear. Immediately, Ukai grabbed one of the covers and wrapped it around Daichi before lifting him into his arms.

“I’ll be taking care of him”, he said, Daichi’s head lolling now that he was out of pain, soon resting on his shoulder. “Kuroo”, he added, “this is not your fault, okay? Sometimes it happens. That was not your fault.”

Kuroo barely nodded, but he was releasing a distressed smell that woke up Bokuto, who cuddled with him in the hope that it would make it better while Ukai took Daichi away. Soon, Akaashi barged into the room, followed by Kenma, and they added themselves to the cuddle pile, making sure Kuroo was warm and safe, their bodies doing their best to calm him.

Ukai was walking back to his own rooms with Daichi in his arms, wincing at the weight of the young Alpha, when Sugawara arrived, out of breath, his already powerful scent protective and worried. Yui was arriving from another part of the den, clearly just as distressed.

“What happened?” Sugawara almost growled, ready to snap at him despite the fact that he was his Alpha-leader.  
“There is no need to worry”, Ukai replied, doing his best to calm all the agitated younglings around him. “It happens sometime; he will be alright. He just needs to rest.”

Sugawara didn’t look convinced, but he was an Omega-leader. He was already slipping outside of Ukai’s control. Yui, on the contrary, nodded. She nuzzled the passed-out Alpha in her leader’s arms, kissing his cheek before drawing back and walking away. It was obvious Sugawara didn’t understand this behaviour, but he had learnt a while ago that he didn’t react and behave as Omegas usually did.

“Alright”, Ukai sighed, “help me, will you?”

Sugawara nodded and followed him to his rooms. Ukai laid Daichi on a spare futon after asking Sugawara for a basin of warm water and a soft cloth, while he rummaged through a drawer. When he finally found what he had been searching for, Sugawara had already disentangled Daichi from the sheets and begun to clean off his skin. The Omega blinked away his tears to focus on his task, wiping them angrily.

“It’s my fault”, Sugawara whispered, “I encouraged him to have sex with Alphas, I gave tips to Kuroo, and now he’s hurt.”  
“Hey”, Ukai said, taking the cloth from his hands, “it is not your fault. It isn’t anyone’s fault. It’s something that happens, but soon he’ll be alright and it won’t be a problem anymore.”  
“What’s that”, Sugawara said without answering him, grabbing the vial instead.  
“A little something to numb the pain and make sure his body heals alright.”

Sugawara nodded and applied the oil-like liquid before wrapping the covers around Daichi once more and settling against him. Daichi was sleeping peacefully now, Ukai knew he would be alright. Ukai ruffled their hair, eyes settling on Sugawara.

“I contacted the Shiratorizawa pack”, he said. “The Omega-leader they have agreed to meet with you.”

Sugawara looked at him, curiosity settling in his eyes.

“What are they like?”  
“Male”, Ukai answered, “very handsome, I heard. And particularly strong, but that was to be expected from a Shiratorizawa youngling. They only keep the strongest ones.”

Sugawara nodded.

“I’ll go tomorrow, then.”  
“Your last heat was two weeks ago so there should be no problem”, Ukai nodded – a blushed creeped on his cheeks when he remembered the young Omega had once more asked for him as a heat partner since Daichi had been dealing with Yui’s and was too exhausted.  
“Do you know his name?” Sugawara asked.  
“Semi”, Ukai answered, “Semi Eita.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a comment either here or on my tumblr!  
> I also hope you smelt the ANGST coming our way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com! You can also request some pairings, or come play to mistletoe with me on tumblr! (here: https://bittodeath.tumblr.com/post/153608300744/send-me-the-name-of-a-character )


End file.
